


Guard This Heart as Well

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard!Vision, But I don't know if I'm even capable of writing slow burn lol, Eventual Smut, F/M, I wanna tag it as slow burn, some age difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: This was the seventh candidate in three days, and Wanda would reject him just like all the others. She could protect herself. She didn’t need a man or a woman following her every move.“For the last time, Tony, I don’t need a –“Her words died in her throat at the sight of the man that entered Tony’s office.“You were saying?” Tony asked, smirking, and Wanda barely resisted kicking him under the table.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	Guard This Heart as Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 18: Bodyguard AU

“Victor Shade is here for the interview, Mr. Stark. Shall I send him in?” Veronica’s voice boomed trough the intercom.

“You still haven’t given up?” Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow at her adoptive father.

Tony held up a finger, telling his assistant to send the candidate in, before turning to Wanda.

“I’m not giving up when it comes to protecting those that matter the most.” His voice was firm, mouth set into an unyielding line, and Wanda rolled her eyes.

He was overreacting.

Being a billionaire, he often got anonymous and not-so-anonymous death threats. He paid those no mind, but then he got one threat concerning his family, _one_ , and suddenly he had to get bodyguards for everyone.

Wanda would have none of it.

This was the seventh candidate in three days, and she would reject him just like all the others. She could protect herself. She didn’t need a man or a woman following her every move.

“For the last time, Tony, I don’t need a –“

Her words died in her throat at the sight of the man that entered Tony’s office.

He was tall, all broad shoulders and muscly arms, but not as bulky as some of the previous candidates.

Her eyes quickly dropped to his hands and she felt her heartbeat quicken. No ring.

She tried to imagine him in the suit he would have to wear as her bodyguard and had to squeeze her thighs together as a result.

The only thing wrong about the picture would be the sunglasses she had seen Pepper’s bodyguard wear, as they would hide those piercing blue eyes, but she supposed that even they would hold a certain appeal on his handsome face.

“You were saying?” Tony asked, smirking, and Wanda barely resisted kicking him under the table.

She felt her mouth go dry and was glad Tony turned to this Victor without waiting for her reply. She frowned. Victor didn’t suit him at all. She was glad he would get a codename as her bodyguard, and Wanda would insist it was Vision. He truly was the vision of a perfect man.

“Mr. Shade,” Tony called, “please, have a seat. I have looked through your CV, it’s quite impressive.”

“Thank you, sir,” he answered politely, and Wanda felt more heat pooling between her legs. Go figure that the sexiest man she had ever seen would also have the sexiest voice she had ever heard…

She could barely pay attention as he and Tony discussed his past experience and the terms of employment should he get the job. Her mind was too focused on the movement of his mouth as he spoke and those eyes that seemed to pull her in faster than quicksand.

“This is the young lady you will be guarding in case you are chosen,” Tony said, lightly bumping her arm with his elbow and drawing her attention back to the present. _In case you are chosen_. Wanda almost chuckled. Her mind was already made.

“Wanda,” she said, offering her hand with the most seductive smile she could manage.

“It is my pleasure,” he replied, enveloping her palm in his, but his face showed no reaction. He was as polite and as composed as the moment he had entered Tony’s office.

Wanda used all of her willpower to stop herself from smirking.

He was a challenge the she couldn’t wait to win.


End file.
